The Legend of Naruto, Ocarina of Time
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: A dark cloud looms over Hyrule Castle. Only the powers of the Sun and the Moon can destroy it. Naruto and Sasuke leave Kokiri Forest, bringing the Kokiri's Emerald to Princess Zelda. Will they be the light that illuminates Hyrule's fate? Rated T.
1. Prologue

The Great Deku Tree. A celestial being that has reigned over the forest for hundreds of years. It has seen many wars outside of the forest, and allows only people with pure hearts to pass through the forest without any trouble. Many children, however, have wandered into the forest, trying to capture the fairies that float around in it's forest. The darkness had scared them so much that they made their faces disappear, using the magic of the forest. These children are called 'Skull Kids'.

Seven years ago, two children had wandered into the Lost Woods, trailing after some fairies just like many other children have before. But unlike most of the children who were turned into Skull Kids, these two children were close friends, and had stuck together for many years. Because of their strong bond, they were able to continue into the forest, never turning into Skull Kids. They managed to escape the Lost Woods, and found themselves asleep at the base of The Great Deku Tree.

It was forbidden to let children from the outside world to stay in the forest, but The Great Deku Tree saw great destinies in store with these two children. Destinies that determined the fate of Hyrule. So The Great Deku Tree allowed the two children to live in the forest, knowing that the day would come that they would have to once again leave the forest.

One of the Children, a young blonde-haired boy named Naruto, was fated with the gift of the sun, and the other child, a black-haired boy named Sasuke, was fated with the gift of the moon. These two would one day leave the forest, their destinies taking them where they were needed.

And so the story begins, with a scream in the distance...


	2. Their past

Kenta: AAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S SOOOO NOSTALGIIIIC!

(sniff) Sorry, I just got Ocarina of Time and started playing it. The graphics have been improve SO much, and it's insane how polished everything is now!

Link's house, which used to only have a few things, now has equipment like shovels and even a mirror and a sink! Odd how there's a sink in a tree, but whatever. The Bazaar and the Happy Mask Shop have also been given more things, and they look SO much more realistic compared to their N64 counterparts.

One of the coolest features I found out about the 3DS when I bought my first 3DS game (Dead or Alive: Dimensions) is that the camera could move a little bit when you 'looked around' with the actual 3DS. In Ocarina of Time, the 'Look' button, (up on the C buttons) you could use a first person view. With the 3DS you can actually 'Look' and also aim with the Slingshot by moving the 3DS in your hands! You can also do this while Z-targeting, which is freaking awesome. I just got to Dodongo's Cavern, but since I don't want to get too far the day I got it, I decided to write this story.

Sorry for such a long author's note, but here's the story!

* * *

><p>Fire. Everywhere there is only fire...<p>

Destruction. Buildings were burning, people were screaming...was this chaos? Was this what chaos looked like?

The fire...it was spreading across large fields, and heading for a forest. Why? Couldn't anyone stop it? Why was there so much fire? More screams. More crying. More pain. More suffering. More loneliness. So much loneliness...

Stop...

Stop it...

"STOP IT!" A young boy shouts, jumping up in his bed. He breaths heavily, his vision dark before it becomes accustomed to the little light in the room. The young boy puts a hand to his chest, his rapidly beating heart pounding as the dream still played in his head.

"Another nightmare huh?" A voice says.

The boy quickly turns to the side, his golden blonde hair glowing dimly in the moonlight as his bright blue eyes catch sight of someone near the door. He stands up before walking out onto a platform, high above the forest floor.

"Y-yeah..." He stutters before looking up to the other boy leaning against the treehouse. "You too Sasuke?" The black-haired boy nods, walking outside before leaning against the bark of the tree. The blonde-haired boy follows him before sitting down and poking his legs out the side of a small railing around the platform. "Do you think we're gonna leave the forest soon Sasuke?"

"I don't know Naruto." Sasuke sighs, looking up to the full moon.

Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys had gotten seperated from their parents when they were children and ended up being found by The Great Deku Tree. They had since lived in the forest, The Great Deku Tree watching over them. But Sasuke, and vaguely Naruto, knew they wouldn't stay in the forest for long. Sasuke had noticed that the Kokiri, who The Great Deku Tree said were the children of the forest, never grew up. Yet he knew he and Naruto were growing. They even had a little place in their house where they would check and compare their heights. He had asked The Great Deku Tree why, but the old tree would only say that they would learn the truth when the time comes.

The thirteen year old sighed. That tree would get on his nerves sometimes. He turned to the eleven year old blonde staring up into the sky. When he and Naruto had gotten lost in the forest, Naruto had been scarred. He hated being alone. And should he get hurt, he would start crying. The boy had become quite frail since that incedent, so Sasuke, being the older of the two, decided to protect Naruto from everything that would make him cry.

He cried pretty dang loudly to boot, so that may have been another reason he did so.

"Sasuke," Naruto started, looking up at the moon. "When do you think I'll get a fairy?" Sasuke cringed slightly. This was a bad topic for Naruto.

"I...I don't know. But someday you'll get a fairy." Sasuke smiled.

"But that's what you always say! And even YOU got a fairy before me!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke sighed, even as a red fairy floated behind him.

"Come on Naruto, let's get some sleep." Sasuke said, turning to head inside. The blonde took one last look at the full moon before getting up and walking inside of his and Sasuke's treehouse. He noticed Sasuke had already gotten into bed before Naruto himself walked over to his bed. It had dead grass as a sort of comforter and a giant Deku Leaf as a blanket. When they first came to the forest, Naruto hated this bed. But after seven years, he had grown to like it. Crawling under the faintly warm Leaf, Naruto looked up out the window, staring at the starry sky.

_'I wonder...what the big world looks like...'_ He thought as his eyes closed, sleep overtaking him. Yet it was not to be a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Darkness was everywhere. Why was it just so scary? Why couldn't it be light? Everything was so much safer when it was bright out.<p>

Wait! There was a sound!

There was another one!

Why? Why was everything so scary? He just wanted to disappear...maybe if he made his face disappear, like the darkness, he wouldn't be so scared anyway.

He reached out a hand, towards a tree. Maybe the darkness wouldn't be so scary, if he...

"NARUTO!" A voice suddenly shouts.

Where was that voice coming from? And why did it sound familiar? Wait...Sasuke?

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouts, a face coming into sight. "SASUKEE!" Naruto grabs a hold of the older boy, holding onto him for dear life.

"It's all right Naruto. As long as we have each other, we'll be okay!" Sasuke smiled, making Naruto calm down.

Naruto's vision suddenly blurred. He was in a forest, and something icky was on his head. Naruto looked up to see a beetle staring back at him.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto flailed, backpedaling away from the bug.

"HAHAHAHAAA!" A voice laughed off to the side. It was a boy in green clothes, and there were other kids like him behind him. "Man, you're such a baby!" He laughed.

"That's not funny Mido! Why did you do that?" Naruto sobbed, his eyes tearing up.

"Because you're not a man! You're a wimp!" Mido laughed. Naruto could feel more tears forming behind his eyes, and just when he thought he was going to burst into crying, Mido was hit back.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to see another boy in green, but with black hair. "Sasuke!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke growled, a girl with green hair running up behind him.

"Mido! You're not bullying Naruto again are you? How could you!" She glares at the now cowarding boy.

"Ack! I, uh, um...well, funny thing is..."

A giant tree looked over some smaller trees, catching sight of the near-tears Naruto and Mido.

**"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?**" The Great Deku Tree bellowed, making everyone jump.

"SCRAM!" Mido commanded to his gang, the group scattering. Sasuke snorted after the gang before turning around and facing Naruto.

"You okay Naruto?" Saria asked, bending down to Naruto, who was sobbing as he wiped away the tears.

"Unh...uh-huh..." He sniffled.

Sasuke ruffled Naruto's head. "It's okay Naruto. As long as we're together, nothing bad will ever happen." He smiled at the blonde, who nodded. "But remember Naruto, I won't always be around. I might be out helping collect some Deku Nuts or something, so you've gotta get stronger, okay?"

"Unh...I-I'll try..." Naruto sniffled again.

"Good." Sasuke smiled. "Now let's go try catching some more fairies, what do you say to that?"

"Y-yeah!" Naruto smiled, looking up at Saria and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood at the door, tapping his Kokiri Boots onto the tree-floor as his red fairy, Pyro, floated around his head. He heard some mumbling and turned to see Naruto smiling.<p>

"One day...I'll be strong enough, and brave enough to protect everybody...even...Sasuke..." The blonde grinned happily. Sasuke smiled. Looks like he was finally having a good dream. The teen stretched his arms before walking out onto the platform. He better get ready for the day. He and some of the other Kokiri had to go get some more berries from the woods.

Meanwhile, in front of The Great Deku Tree, a lone bright blue fairy floated.

**"Navi the Fairy, come hither...listen to my words, the words of The Great Deku Tree."** The fairy listened intently, hoping to hear something exciting. She was sick and tired of having to go off and watch how other fairies treated their Kokiri partners. She wanted an adventure of her own!** "There are dark times among us...grave times indeed. It is now time...for the boy without a fairy...to begin his journey...go! The fate of the forest...nay...the entire WORLD rests upon this boy!"**

Navi stared at The Great Deku Tree in shock. Was she finally getting a partner? Wait...why was The Great Deku Tree so tired? And why did it sound like he was in pain? The fairy quickly spun around before speeding off into the forest. There were so many questions that needed to be answered...but right now, she needed to find that boy!

"NARUTO!" Navi screamed as she shot off into the forest.


	3. Naruto's obstacle

Kenta: Sasuke IS a bit older than Naruto in this story, and if you've read **The Lost Woods** you know I said Naruto and Sasuke leave the forest together. But like all other Zelda games, there is only ONE true hero of this story. You already know who that is.

You'll all find out what kind of role Sasuke will play later, but for now, just enjoy their moments in Kokiri Forest.

And while Naruto IS a little bit frail...well, you'll see what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>SNORE<strong>

A blonde-haired boy scratched his face as he slept, a stupid smile on his face. He felt all warm inside, and he liked the feeling.

Naruto stood in front of a large field, birds flying overhead and horses running to his side. A giant owl flew over him, and in the distance a large castle loomed. Naruto turned around to find what looked like the Kokiri Forest, and heard a sound next to him. He turned and saw a small fox staring at him with wide eyes. Another sound caught his ears and when he turned back around-

"WAKE UP!"

"OKAY I'M UP!" Naruto suddenly shouted, jumping up in his bed. He looked around to find nobody there and pouted. "Who the heck just shouted? MIDO! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! KNOCK IT OFF!" Naruto growled as he looked around the room.

"Up here!" A small, light voice said. Naruto looked up only for his eyes to widen.

"Ah..." Naruto started, his eyes starting to moisten.

"I'm Navi the Fairy! The Great Deku Tree said that we were going to be partners! Nice to meet ya!" She smiled. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Let's go see him now!" Naruto continued to stare at the fairy, his lip quivering as tears started forming at the tips of his eyes. "Ummm...are you okay?" Navi asked. Did she say something mean? She didn't think so...

"A FAIRY!" Naruto suddenly shouted, jumping up from his bed and catching the light blue fairy. "A FAIRY CAME TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He giggled, tears rolling down his face.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Navi panicked. What was up with this kid? Naruto finally let go of Navi, a big smile on his face.

"My name's Naruto! Nice to finally meet you Navi!" He giggled as he saluted the fairy, the smile never leaving his face. Navi sighed. This was her partner?

"Umm...yeah, nice to meet you too Naruto...anyway, let's go see The Great Deku Tree!" Naruto nodded before standing up and walking out the door, his eyes never losing sight of the Fairy. This however caused him to fall off the platform, missing the ladder.

**WHUMP!**

"You're actually pretty clumsy, aren't you?" Navi sighed as she floated down to the tangled heap of green that was Naruto. Maybe this wasn't as great as she thought. Naruto sat up before giggling, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heehee! I'm just so excited! I've always dreamed of having my own fairy partner!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto!" A voice suddenly shouted. Naruto turned around before smiling even wider than before.

"SARIA! SARIA! LOOK!" He shouted, pointing to Navi. The green-haired girl stopped in her tracks, her face a look of surprise before it quickly flipped to happiness.

"Naruto! You finally got a fairy partner! That's great!" She smiled. The blonde had always wanted a fairy partner, saying that he was going to get the best partner in the world.

"Yeah! And The Great Deku Tree wants to see me too!" He smiled brightly.

"That's amazing! It's quite an honor to talk to The Great Deku Tree...you'd better get going right away!" She smiled as Naruto nodded.

"I can't wait to show Sasuke later! This is gonna be AWESOME!" Naruto giggled as he ran to The Great Deku Tree's grove. However, an obstacle blocked his path. Rather, a PERSON blocked his path.

"Hold it right there mister 'no Fairy!'" Mido said holding out a hand. "Just WHERE do you think YOU'RE going, hmm?" Mido grinned. Naruto glared at Mido.

"I'm going to see The Great Deku Tree! He asked me to come see him!"

"And how did he do that? You've got no fairy! Hahahahaa!" Mido laughed. It quickly died however as he spotted Naruto grinning before pointing above him. There, Navi merely smiled at Mido. "WHHAAAATT?" He suddenly shouted. "YOU'VE GOT A FAIRY?"

"Yep!" Naruto grinned before glaring at Mido. "Now move!" Mido floundered for only a moment before stomping.

"W-well, you're not even properly EQUIPED! How can you help The Great Deku Tree when you don't even have a sword and a shield?" Mido smirked. He got him there. Naruto twitched. That Mido...

"Well where's YOUR equipment?" Naruto shot right back, catching Mido off guard.

"Ah! Uh, well, er...It's true I don't have my equipment..." He started. "But even still! There's no WAY I'm letting you past unless you have a sword AND a shield properly equiped! Sheesh!" Mido rolled his eyes. Naruto sizzled in anger before shouting,

"FINE! I'LL **GET** A SWORD **AND** A SHIELD! JUST YOU WATCH!" Naruto spun around before running off towards his house. He shot right past Saria before climbing the ladder to his house. He ran over to his secret Rupee stash, opening up the wooden chest before pulling out his money. "Thirty rupees..." Naruto mumbled. "I think Sora sells Deku Shields for about Forty rupees...aw man..." Naruto ran outside before finding Saria still staring at him oddly.

"Hey Saria! What would it take for me to get five rupees from you?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you need it?" She asked.

"Um...well, I just felt like I should be extra prepared! In case something bad happens!" Naruto quickly fibbed.

"What happened to seeing The Great Deku Tree? Did Mido stop you from going or something?" Saria glared at Naruto. Naruto shrunk under the girl's fixed gaze.

"Ah! Uh, um...no!" Naruto laughed lightly. "I uh, just..." Naruto flopped around like a fish out of water. Aw man, he was caught. Saria watched Naruto flounder for a moment before sighing. Sasuke had asked her to give Naruto a chance to do things by himself. Why did she ever agree to that promise?

"Fine. There's some bushes outside of my house. Why don't you go cut them?" She offered. Naruto quickly brightened back up. He was getting away with this?

"Y-yeah!" Naruto smiled. "I'll do it in a flash!" Naruto quickly ran off to Saria's house before he realized something. He didn't have anything to cut the grass. "Aww man..." Naruto quickly got an idea. "Navi!" He quickly turned to his fairy partner. "You're my partner now, and you know lots of stuff, right?" Naruto smiled.

Navi suddenly shrunk. She didn't like where this was going. "Yeah...and?"

"Where can I find the Kokiri's Sword?" Naruto asked, smiling brightly.

"WHAT?" Navi suddenly was in Naruto's face. "You're going to cut Saria's grass with the KOKIRI'S SWORD? ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She fumed. The ignorence of this guy!

"But Navi!" Naruto pouted, clapping his hands together pleadingly. "Unless I get a sword, Mido won't let me see The Great Deku Tree! And I need a shield too!" Navi sighed. He had a point there...

"Fine...follow me." She led Naruto a little ways away from the forest village. She led him to a pit that had boulders rolling around strangely. "The Kokiri sword is a sacred sword. And lots of Kokiri have tried to get it...but the boulders always squish them flat..." Navi fibbed. There was really no need for anyone to get the Kokiri Sword, and unless they figured out how to get by the boulders without getting squished, they wouldn't get the sword. It wasn't that hard, but judging by Naruto's shaking, he wouldn't try it anyway.

_'If I mess up...' _Naruto swallowed hard as he saw himself trapped in between some walls, the boulder coming close.

**Squish**

The blonde started shaking more before shaking his head.

_'I've gotta do it! I'm gonna prove to Mido I'm ready to see The Great Deku Tree!'_ Naruto swallowed before readying himself, shocking Navi. He was going to try it? "NOW!" Naruto shouted, more to himself than anything. He started running through the small maze, desperately looking for the Kokiri Sword. He suddenly tripped on a rock, flopping onto his face. "OWOWOW!" Naruto held his hands to his face, not noticing a boulder rolling up behind him.

"NARUTO! MOVE!" Navi suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see a boulder quickly rolling up to him. "AAAHHH!" The blonde ran as fast as he could, the boulder catching up. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Naruto panicked.

"Naruto! To your left!" Navi quickly shouted. The blonde jumped to his left without thinking, landing in a small enclosed area of the maze. He turned to see the boulder suddenly turn to the side before rolling away.

"I...I made it..." Naruto gasped, his heart beating rapidly. He looked behind him to see a stump with a treasure chest on top of it. "The...the Kokiri Sword!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up before running over to the chest. He popped open the top of the chest before looking inside, a small sword resting on three Deku Leaves, a red one, a blue one and a normal green one. The blonde picked up the sword and the sheath that was next to it before equiping the sword sheath around his chest. "We...we did it Navi!" Naruto suddenly beamed up at the fairy, smiling happily. Navi sighed. This boy was quick to smile. Exiting the maze, Naruto made his way back to Saria's house, cutting the grass before sheathing the sword.

"Wow, this sword sure is sharp..." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder at the handle.

"It it VERY sharp. You'd better be careful with it!" Navi chided Naruto.

"I will!" Naruto beamed before starting to head back to Saria. "I'm done Saria!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to her.

"Really? Good job Naruto!" She smiled before handing him a blue rupee. "Here you go. Now shouldn't you be heading to see the Great Deku Tree?"

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. "Heheh, yeah." Naruto quickly ran around before seeing another Kokiri sighing. It was Chouji.

"Aww man..."

"What's the matter Chouji?" Naruto asked walking up to him. The rounded boy turned around to see Naruto walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Naruto. I was just looking at that big fruit way up there..." Chouji said pointing to a fruit high up the tree.

"That's high..." Naruto said, his eye twitching. He suddenly got an idea. "Hey Chouji! I'll get it for you if you want." Naruto smiled.

"Really?" Chouji asked happily.

"Yep! But I want to try out my new invention, and you're the first one who will see it, so It'll cost you five rupees!" Naruto grinned.

"Five rupees? That's a lot Naruto..." Chouji's stomach suddenly grumbled. "Oh, but I'm so hungry that I'll do it!"

"Great!" Naruto quickly ran back to his house, sneaking past Saria, before grabbing his invention before running back to Chouji. "I call it the Slingshot! You use it to get fruit that's too high for you to reach!" Naruto grinned before pulling out a Deku Seed, the Slingshot's ammunition. Naruto pulled the Slingshot back before aiming at the fruit. Releasing it, the seed shot up and knocked the fruit loose and into Naruto's waiting hands. "See? Awesome huh!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh sweet delicious fruit! Come to papa..." Chouji stared adoringly at the fruit, but Naruto held out a hand, a smirk on his face. "Oh! Right, here you go Naruto!" Chouji handed Naruto the blue rupee before devouring the fruit.

"Yes! I've got enough now!" Naruto grinned. He quickly ran across the Kokiri village before running into a store. "Hey Sora!" Naruto smiled to the purple-haired boy behind the counter.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"I need a Deku Shield!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"That's a forty rupee item Naruto, can you afford it?" He asked. Naruto pulled out the two blue rupees he earned before pulling out his wallet, which was a pouch that he tied to his belt. He spilled out all of his money, smiling brightly as Sora counted it. "All right, one Deku Shield coming up!" Sora turned around before grabbing a small wooden shield off of his shelf before handing it to Naruto.

"Thanks Sora!" Naruto quickly turned around before leaving the shop, Sora leaning against the counter.

"I wonder why he suddenly wanted a shield?" He pondered. Naruto ran up to Mido again, grinning as he equiped the shield.

"All right smart aleck! I've got my sword AND a Deku Shield! So let me pass!" Naruto grinned. Mido turned around, his finger in his nose, before quickly pulling it out and wiping it on the back of his pants.

"Oh, so I see you've got a Deku Shield from Sora..." He then noticed the handle sticking out over Naruto's shoulder. "AND YOU'VE GOT THE KOKIRI'S SWORD? HOW DID **YOU** GET A SWORD LIKE THAT?" Mido gawked.

"Now let me pass!" Naruto shouted. Mido growled.

"Shoot! How did you and Sasuke get to be the favorites of Saria and The Great Deku Tree, huh?" Mido fumed.

"What was that?" A voice suddenly said. Naruto and Mido suddenly turned around to see Sasuke, who had a sword of his own equiped to his back. He then noticed Naruto had a Deku Shield and the Kokiri Sword. "Wow, you got the Kokiri Sword Naruto?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Naruto blushed under the praise, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep! And I also got a fairy!" Naruto beamed as Navi floated above his head. "The Great Deku Tree wants to see me too! But Mido wouldn't let me pass until I got a sword and a shield, so I did!" He then turned to Mido. "Now MOVE!" Naruto glared at Mido. Sasuke turned to Mido.

"Well?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "I've got to see The Great Deku Tree as well. We finished collecting all of the food we need for the next season, so if you would." Sasuke glared at Mido, Pyro and Navi smiling at the bully. Mido growled before stomping off to the side.

"Stupid jerks. Think they're so great because they've got Fairy Partners now, grumble grumble grumble..."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who smiled right back at him. The two then started heading towards The Great Deku Tree's Grove.


	4. The Curse

Kenta: I feel so excited! Running through so many old dungeons and finding little tidbits and gold skultallas that I missed before, completing things that I was too scared to do when I was a kid...it's all so much fun! Now that I'm back from my family trip to Chicago (No, I didn't mention it before I left) my cousin is over visiting. So while he's still sleeping, I'm typing. :D

* * *

><p>"Great Deku Tree! I've returned!" Navi said floating over to the old tree. She floated next to the tree before turning around and watching Naruto and Sasuke run up to the tree, Naruto's big smile starting to fade. Sasuke seemed to notice something was wrong as well.<p>

"**Welcome...Naruto...and Sasuke..."** The Great Deku Tree said slowly.

"Great Deku Tree?" Naruto asked hesitently. Why was the Great Deku Tree so tired? Did he have a bad dream like he and Sasuke have been having?

"Great Deku Tree..." Sasuke started. "What's going on? There were monsters in the forest when we collected the berries..." Sasuke's arm tightened and Naruto noticed a small trickle of red run down the back of his arm.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. "You're hurt aren't you!" Naruto gawked as Sasuke gave him a harsh glare. The black-haired boy turned back to The Great Deku Tree.

"Please...what's going on?" The old tree inhaled deeply before looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

**"Listen carefully to what I, The Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee..."** He started. Naruto and Sasuke listened intently to the wise old tree. **"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares..."** Naruto and Sasuke Nodded. **"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast sensed it.**"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking away. They usually woke up at about the same time on those nights. How long had it been happening? Too many nights for Naruto to count. Not that he could really count that high...

**"Naruto..."** The Great Deku Tree started, looking at the blonde. **"The time has come to test thy courage..."**

"What?" Naruto suddenly started shaking. He was about to hear something bad...he knew it...

**"I have been cursed..." **The silence between the two boys allowed the tree to continue. **"I need thee to break the curse with thy Wisdom and Courage. Dost though have Courage enough to undertake this task?"**

Naruto started shaking. The Great Deku Tree was cursed? And now he was asking HIM to BREAK the curse? "I- I can't! I'm too scared! There's no way I can do something like that! I...! I...! I...!" Naruto tensed as a hand touched his shoulder. Turning, the blonde saw Sasuke.

"You can do it. Remember? You got the Kokiri Sword. It takes a lot of courage to get a sword like that." Sasuke smiled.

"But! But I only got it because I wanted to show Mido I could do it!" Naruto shook his head, his eyes tearing up.

"But WHY did you want to get past Mido?" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to stop. The blonde looked down, sniffling.

"Be...because, I wanted to help The Great Deku Tree."

"Then you've got all you need, right?"

"But why don't YOU do it?" Naruto quickly asked Sasuke before suddenly stopping. He looked back to Sasuke's arm. It was his sword arm, and Naruto saw more blood running down it.

He was injured, and he COULDN'T do it.

Naruto hung his head. "I'm sorry..." Naruto sniffed. "I'm always...SNIFF...so selfish..." Naruto sobbed. The blonde rubbed his eyes with his arms before pulling them away and walking to The Great Deku Tree. The blonde looked up to The Great Deku Tree and nodded. "I'll do it." Naruto said.

**"Then Enter, brave Naruto...and you too, Navi...help guide Naruto...and listen to her words of wisdom Naruto..."** The Old Tree opened up what looked like his mouth before Naruto started walking inside. Sasuke stood still, his left hand gripping his right arm. If only he hadn't gotten attacked by that Stalfo... Sasuke gripped his paling arm tighter as he looked down, tears falling from his eyes. The last sight of Naruto he saw, the boy's entire body was shaking, and Sasuke could see the tears falling down his eyes...

Sasuke then turned to head back to the forest. His right arm was now a pale blue, and he knew what he needed to do. An image of Sora, Kokiri Forest's shopkeeper, flashed in his eyes, the boy looking down at his legs. He remembered when Sora first had to use the wheel-chair Saria had made.

"Saria...I need a favor..." Sasuke called into the house next to his and Naruto. His back faded away as he walked into the green-haired Kokiri's house.

* * *

><p>The sounds of boots tapping against wood echoed around him, and he knew that he could die in here now. Strange, as The Great Deku Tree was the nicest to him. Maybe it was because he was told by the old tree himself that he was cursed...or maybe it was all of the Skulltulas, Deku Babas and Deku Scrubs that kept attacking him that made Naruto think he was going to die. The Blonde sat down near a wall, gasping for air. Why did he hurt so much? Why? Why was it like those nightmares? Those dark, dark nightmares? He could see fine now, despite being INSIDE of The Great Deku Tree...<p>

...Inside of the old tree...

The blonde shivered, his eyes tearing up again. Why did this have to happen to The Great Deku Tree? Why was it that the nicest people always get hurt? It was the mean people that always hurt them too...

"Cheer up Naruto! Once we break The Great Deku Tree's curse, everything will be fine!" She tried to encourage the blonde. Naruto, who had laid his head on his arms, which were resting on his legs, suddenly looked up, a furious glare in his eyes. "Naruto?"

_'Someone cursed The Great Deku Tree...'_ Naruto thought furiously in his mind. _'He's the one who made Sasuke get hurt...he's the reason there are monsters INSIDE The Great Deku Tree...'_ Naruto suddenly stood up. "Come on Navi. We're going to break this curse and beat up the guy who caused all of this to happen!" Naruto said running further into the old tree, pulling out his sword and shield and slashing at any evil creature that tried to attack him.

_'Naruto...'_ Navi thought sadly as she floated after the blonde. She knew the truth...and knew Naruto wouldn't like it.

Nobody would like it.

"HAAAAAHHH!" Naruto shouted as he jumped at a strange, one-eyed creature. He slashed the small enemy before turning around, eggs falling from the cieling. "What the heck ARE these things?" Naruto shouted as he swung his sword again.

"They're Gohma larva! They'll attack you in groups!" Navi shouted, watching Naruto fly back and forth, slashing at enemies. How in the heck was he doing this? He'd been running almost non-stop since he first entered The Great Deku Tree, and he was still jumping and shouting at every monster that attacked him. Where in the world did he get such stamina?

"HAAAAAHH!" Naruto jumped once more, slicing another Gohma larva in half, the monster disappearing into purple smoke. The blonde panted as he sheathed his sword. "Okay, huff, I think that's the last of them." Naruto looked around, trying to find out where to go next. "Well...CRAP!" Naruto panicked. "I've never even BEEN inside The Great Deku Tree! I don't even know where to START looking!" The blonde panicked.

Navi stared at the blonde in pity. He was so lost...

"Look, take the door to your left and follow it down and take the first door on your right." Navi sighed. How could he NOT know this? Naruto stared at the blue fairy in confusion.

"How the HELL did you know that?" He said bluntly before blinking. Where did he learn that word? And 'Crap'? He had never said those words before. The blonde shook his head non-the-less and entered the room, following Navi's directions. As he walked, a bunch of other words flowed into his head.

Sakura-chan.

Sasuke-teme.

Kakashi-sensei.

Hokage.

Chakra.

Ninjutsu.

Yondaime.

Ramen.

"..." Naruto suddenly stopped walking, causing Navi to look at him oddly.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

**GROOOWWLLLLL**

"WHY THE HELL AM I SO **HUNGRY **RIGHT NOW?**" **Naruto suddenly shouted to the cieling, clamping his hands to his head in confusion.

In the back, a small blue fairy hit the floor.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT'S IT? GEEZ! YOU ARE SO WIERD!" Navi slapped a hand to her forehead as she clenched her hand in fury. "STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD AND START FOCUSING ON WHAT'S IMPORTANT!" She yelled, punching Naruto's hat-covered head.

"OW! I CAN'T HELP IT!" Naruto complained, rubbing his head. "I JUST THOUGHT OF THE WORD **'Ramen'** AND-!"

**GROOOWLLLL**

"SEE! IT DID IT AGAIN!" Naruto flailed as he walked, trying to make sense of it all. Navi sighed.

"Whatever, just watch out. There's a hole around here that The Great Deku never seems to fix..." Navi suddenly twitched as she could hear a faint, 'aaaaaaaahhhhh!' behind her. "Aaaand...you fell down the hole, didn't you..." She turned around to find a Deku Scrub staring at her on the other side of the room before hiding again. She looked down to see a green lump floating to the top of the water below her. "Well crap." She floated down to the blonde. Naruto swung his head up, gasping for air.

"I told you to watch out." Navi rolled her eyes, even as Naruto glared at her.

"Thanks for the heads up..." The blonde splashed out of the water before looking in front of him. "And I get to find yet ANOTHER door..." He started walking towards it before he suddenly stopped. An eerie feeling crept up his back, and he could feel his left hand shaking. "Navi..." Naruto started.

"Yeah...I think the monster that's cuasing the curse is behind this door..." Naruto swallowed heavily before reaching out a hand to the door.

* * *

><p>Kenta: And that's a wrap for Chapter Three!<p>

I ended up watching **'The REAL Legend' **on Newgrounds by **'Granfaloon' **while writing this and it actually affected my writing...wierd. Navi, who started out as a slightly comical, helpful character, is becoming more of the Navi in Granfaloon's animation series...

I actually think that it suits her better...Naruto's kind of an odd-ball/space cadet, so it makes sense that he'd need someone to keep him in line. Not to mention I'd like to see Navi beat the living $#!t out of a Wolfo instead of just floating around giving directions and crap. It's funnier that way.

Just like in **'The Legend Of Naruto, Twilight Princess'** Naruto will get some memories back, which is what happened in this chapter. I plan to have small interactions with Naruto's past life as a Manga character and add other quests and stuff during this story.

Hope you guys continue to enjoy!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


End file.
